El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el es el amor de mi vida o no?
by MomoTierna14
Summary: El es mi mejor amigo la primera persona que me a visto llorar la persona que siempre esta cuando lo necesito el hombro donde lloro y rio,Ella mi mejor amiga alegre,inoncente,amable yo me la paso todo el tiempo con ellos,Y el es el amor de mi vida(Toshiro) es el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga Toshiro es una persona fria y madura muy lindo pero que pasa si el amor de mi vida o no?
1. Nuestros sentimientos

**Bleach no es mio pero si la histori**

Espero que les guste Solo voy a ser 5 capitulos

El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el es el amor de mi vida o no?  
**Cuarto de Karin y Yuzu**

Karin se levanta apresurada de su cama ya que ayer estuvo en una fiesta de la universidad esas va aser sus ultimas fiertas en la, ya que esta en las ultimas semanas de la univesidad y la quiere pasar muy bien

Karin ven a desayunar-dijo Yuzu

Si Yuzu ya voy-Dijo Karin

Pero apresurate-Dijo Yuzu

El comedor

Plack se oyo un golpe de comedor no era nada menos que la novia de ichigo,Rukia Kuchiki

Maldita enana deja de pegarme-Grito ichigo un poco adolorido por el golpe

Y tu deja de llamarme enana fresa anormal-Grito Rukia muy molesta

Aquien le dices anormal-Dijo ichigo

Al quien pregunto-Dijo Rukia

Y asi comenzo la pelea

Peleando,Peleando el amor se va juntando-Dijo una Voz de afuerta

Buenos dias Momo-chan-Dijeron Yuzu,Ichigo y Rukia

Buenos dias a todos-dijo Momo dijo con una tirna sonrisa

Y para mi no hay los buenos dias-Dijo una voz detras de momo

jeje lo siento Yukio Buenos dias-Dijo Yuzu a penada

Y usdetes no me van a decir buenos dias-Dijo Yukio señalando a Rukia y Ichigo

Eh? a buenos dias Yukio-dijo Ichigo sin interes

Baboso,Que son esos modales al invidado Mono sin grasia-Dijo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo

Enana Maldita esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera entendiste-dijo ichigo

No Rukia es que tanto lo golpeas que ahora ya no piensa-Dijo karin bajando de las escaleras

Buenos dias Karin-chan-dijeron al union Momo,Yukio,Rukia y Yuzu

Buenos dias karin-dijo ichigo

Buenos dias a todos-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa

Y todos se sentaron a comer y comieron

Bueno nosotros nos vamos con permiso-dijo yukio jalando a Momo y a Karin

Hasta luego-dijeron Rukia,Ichigo y Yuzu

En el camino

Karin dicen que va a venir un alunmo nuevo de Italia-Yukio me tiendo un tema para conversar

Enserio y sabes como se llama-Dijo karin un poco curiosa

Se llama Toshiro Hitsugaya-Dijo Momo

Y tu como sabes-Dijo Karin sorprndida

Es que el y Momo eren mejores amigos cuando Momo vivia en italia-Hablo la voz de la razon osea Yukio

**En la universidad**

Buenos dias Momo-Dijo un chico de pelo blando muy lindp

Buenos dias Shiro-chan-dijo momo Abrazando a Toshiro

Cof,Cof-Tocieron Yukio y Karin

jeje lo siento-Rio nerviosa Hinamori

Hola yo soy Yukio SOLO Yukio-educadamente

Y yo soy Karin kurasaki-dijo Karin nerviosa

Un gusto de conocerlos yo soy Toshiro hitsugaya un gusto Yukio-san Kurasaki-san-dijo Toshiro

No tan formal por Toshiro-Dijo karin con una linda sonrisa

Yukio se enojo por que usualmente karin jamas sonrie ni se pono nerviosa

Y sono la campana

Bueno vamonos que se nos ase tarde-Dijo Momo con una sonrisa

Hai-Dijeron todos

**Pov Yukio**

Todos nos fuimos a clases me sente en mi asiento,el Profesor Mayuri empezo a empartir su clase yo de costumbre me aburri,Y de paso me irrito todo el dia que karin este mirando a Toshiro y Toshiro este Mirando a Hinamori

Si hace tiempo lo acepte que mi enamore de karin una de mis mejores amigas su forma de ser me encanta,ella me cuenta todo soy como su dia ria,pero siento si le dijo lo que siento a Karin me rechazara,y ahora menos ya que aparecio Toshiro

Yukio estas bien-Dijo una linda voz

Eh?-Estaba tan mitido en mi mundo qu no me di cuando cuando hinamori se me acerco

Que si estas bien-dijo

Si estoy bien-dije

Entonses vamos almorzar que Rukia,Ichigo,Toshiro y Karin nos estan esperando-dijo

Momo,Puedo Hacerte una pregunta-dije

Si-Dijo

Tu sientes algo por Hitsugaya-Dije

N-n-no-Dijo tartamudiando muy nervios y sonrojada

Dime la verdad-Dije serio tenia que saber la verdad para solucionar este conclicto

Tal vez un poco-dijo sonrojada

Perfecto-Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abraze

Fin Pov de Yukio

Pov de Karin

Era un hermoso dia parece que me enamore de Toshiro lo estuve mirando toda la clase pero el estuvo mirando a Hinamori y eso me molesto mucho

Karin vamos a comer-dijeron Rukia y Hinamori con una sonrisa

Eh? Si vamos-dije

Entonses a visale a Yukio-dijo piensa que a mi me gusta Yukio y yo siempre lo niego no me gusta o tal vez si? que digo no ami no me gusta mi mejor amigo

Por que no vas tu momo-dije sin emoción

Por que Hinamori se va a visar a Toshiro y yo a Ichigo-dijo Rukia

Que tal si yo aviso a Toshiro y tu a Yukio-Dije queria ver a toshiro

ok-dijo no muy convensida y se fue

Bueno yo tambien me voy a buscar al idiota de tu hermono-dijo rukia

Oye estas hablando de mi hermano-dije ofendida

Pero por eso no se le quita lo idiota-Dijo riendose

Ok eso si tienes razon-dije tambien riendome

Bueno me voy-dijo saliendo de la puerta

Despues yo fui a buscar a toshiro

Hola toshiro-dije con una sonrisa

A hola-dijo sin emocion

Quieres ir a comer con Yuki,Rukia,Ichigo,Hinamori y conmigo

A claro por que no-dijo senti que cuando nombre a hinamori se le ilumino la cara

Despues empezamos a caminar

En el comedor

Hay estan Rukia y Ichigo discutiendo como de costumbre

Hola les quiero prensentar a Toshiro Hitsugaya-dije muy feliz

Hola yo soy Rukia Kuchiki-dijo Rukia

Yo soy Ichigo Kurasaki-Dijo Ichigo

El es mi hemano-dije

Y asi pasaron 30 minutos

Y donde estan Momo y Yukio-dijo Rukia un poco precupada

Momo se fue a buscar a Yukio-dije totalmente normal

Yo voy a buscar a momo-dijo Toshiro

Fin Pov de Karin

Pov de Toshiro

Hace poco me mude aqui me encontra con Hinamori lesjuro que la extrañaba la conosco desde pequeña y me enamore de ella,pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo que yo o talve si?.

Abri la puerta del salon para ver si ahi se encontraba Momo pero en vez de eso encontre algo que me molesto encontra a Momo y Yukio abrazandose

Momo-Dije triste

A hola Shiro-chan-Dijo separandose de Yukio

No es Shiro-chan es Hitsugay-kun-dije Molesto

No importa sabes que jamas de are caso Shiro-chan-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Tsk..Momo quiero hablar contigo-dije tenia que contarle mis sentimientos antes que sea demasiado tarde

Ok-dijo tomandome la mano

La lleve a la terrasa de la universidad para que nadie nos interumpa

Hinamori yo... quieria preguntate algo-dije muy nervios devo parecer una idiota que apenas puede hablar

Si Shiro-chan-dijo(Que quera decirme sera que siente lo mismo que yo no eso es imposible)penso Hinamori

Que .te amo-dije por fin lo logre pero hinamori no me ve a la cara seguro no siente lo mismo que yo este es mi fin

Shiro-chan yo...-dijo con dificultad

No hinamori si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo no tines que...-estaba hablando hasta que unos calidos y lindos labios me callaron era Momo me a via besado

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SHIRO-CHAN-Grito hinamori y yo la abraze

Y yo te amo Momo-dije un poco sonrojado por todo

Y cual es la pregunta-dijo momo con divesion

Que si queres ser mi novia,Mi compañera la persona que siempre voy amar y respetar-dije muy sonrojado

Si Shiro-chan quiero ser tu novia-lesjuro que ese fue mi mejor momento

Fin de Pov de Toshiro

En el comedor

Pov Yukio

Estaba sentado en la silla comiendo con karin

Yukio te puedo contar un secreto-Dijo con una sonrisa

Claro karin-dije

Me enamori-dijo con una muy,muy enorme sonrisa

Senti que mi corazon de rompia en mil pedazo Mi karin se avia enamorado y no era falta que preguntara de quien por que me se la respues de Toshiro hitsugaya seria un masoquista si le pregunto

Y quien es-le pregunte que masoquista que soy

Ella se ruborizo y me respondio:Toshiro Hitsugaya

Justo senti que se aprocsimava Momo y toshiro abrazados y besandose me sorprendi pero me alegre por que se que se aman y mucho lo qu me preocupa es karin

Fin Pov Yukio

Continuara...

Que les parece me disculpan mi falta de ortografia

Me canse escribiendo asi que bye bye

Mariliiina: Floja

No le hagan caso a la loca como iba diciendo bye bye cuidense

Mariliiiina:Que nada les turpe,que nada les pase la pasiencia todo lo alcanza n_n


	2. Una boda y un corazon roto

**Este capitulo esta rescrito ya que todo se apago**

**El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el es el amor de mi vida o no?**

**Pov karin**

Senti que mi corazon se rompia poco a poco

Toshiro no quieres que te enseñe la universidad-dijo Yukio trantando de salvarme

Si-dijo no muy convensido

Ellos se alejaron poco a poco

Pero que feliz estas Hinamori-dijo una voz asecandose

Si rukia-dijo muy feliz

Queria ir mi a llorar peor no podia aser lo por que es mi mejor amiga,pero senti el sufrimiento

Y Toshiro y tu como se conosieron dijo rukia con una gran sonrisa

Nos conocimos en italia yo vivia con el -dijo Momo con una sonrisa

Pero que rapida momo-dijo Rukia Tomando un jugo de naranja

jeje creo que si y tu rukia como vas con ichigo-dijo Momo

Cuando rukia escucho eso me escupio todo el jugo de naranja

RUKIA-Grite hoy es uno de mis peros dias que digo es mi peor dia

opsss lo siento-dijo Rukia apenada

Rukia si no querias hablar sobre tu novio no le ubieras escupido el jugo-dijo Momo secandome con un pañuelo

MOMO-Grito Rukia muy avergonsada por el termino "Novio"

Y asi pasoron los años Rukia se caso con ichigo

**Despues de 2 años**

Todo era tan triste Mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida se iban a casar yo quieria llorar que no puedo por que es mi mejor amiga y no l puedo aser esto y menos el dia mas feliz de su vida su boda a penas soporte estos 2 años yo no iba a venir pero hinamori me elijio como una de sus damas de compañia y no le podia decir no por que me gusta tu futoro esposo claro que no le podoa decir eso ni loca Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Karin como me queda mi vestido-me dijo me mejor amiga

Muy bien-dije sin tomarle importancia

Su boda era muy linda era en playa con el hermoso sol con el oceano era todo blanco era una boda de los sueños

N/A:despues les muestros los vestidos en mi perfil n_n

A pero que lindas-dijo Rukia si rukia tambien era una de las dams de compañia

Grasias-dijimos

Pero que linda la novia-dijo Yukio entrando y abrazando a Hinamori

**Despus de unos 20 minutos**

Acepto-dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa

SI hay impedimento para no se realize que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el saserdote

Lesjuro que iba a decir yo pero hablo no podia ella mi mejor amiga era su gran dia su mejor dia

Entoses los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia -dijo el saserdorte

No queria llorar entonses me abraze a Yukio muy Fuerte deramando algunas lagrimas

**Fin del Pov Karin**

**Pov Yukio**

Vi como karin deramaba lagrimas me sentio un idiota por no poder parar su llanto

despues de la boda me fui un rato a felicitar a hinamori depues para llevar a karin a su casa

Felicidades Hinamori y tu protejela bien o si no teparto la car-dije muy serio

Tenlo por hecho-dijo Toshiro Abrazando a hinamori

Bueno que sean feliz bye,bye-Dije Y luego subi al auto pero antes le abri la puerta a karin Y me dispuse a arrancar el carro

Karin Basta de llorar tu no eres a si y me duelo-dije con un poco de tristesa

Lo siento Yukio-dijo tratando de calmarse

Descuida mira ya llegamos-Dije para de nuevo abrir le la puerta

Despues entramos a su cas prepare un poco de té y Karin m abrazo y termino Durmiendose en mi hombro y yo le acarisiba el cabello y empeze a cantarle:

Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lagrimas,  
de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio.  
y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo.  
Me pides mil concejospara protegerte  
de tu proximo encuentro,  
saves que te cuido.  
Siempre fui tu mejor amiga la persona qu s te quedo a tu la do se que es imposible que me veas con otros ojos tengo miedo si esque d  
Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

Tu te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me esta pasando,  
y yo no se que hacer,  
si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...  
tu llanto tu vida..

asYo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

Siempre fui tu mejor amig la persona que se te quedo a tu lado se que es imposible que me veas con otros ojos tengo miedo si esque te digo tal vez pierda tu amistad o te lastime odio cuando lloras me encanta cuando ries-dije

Pero que lindo cantas Yukio-dijo una tierna voz que era Yuzu con una sonrisa

En yuzu esto no es lo que parece-dije tratando de explicarle pero ella me callo

Si se lo que sientes por mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa

Por favor no se lo

Claro yo no se lo contare le contaras tu-dijo

Yo?-dije no muy convensido ella me susurro algo en el oido

Que dices si-dijo con una sonrisa

Si-dije no muy convensido

Ok entonses empezamos mañana¡-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui se que es muy corto pero yo avia escrito todo pro de pronto se fue la luz y todo se arruino pero logre terminar**

**Mariiilina: Floja **

**Pero mira quien habla la que no termino ni siquiera su primer capitulo**

**Mariiiina: pero lo mio es diferen yo estudio**

**No mientas ase rato estas de vacaciones**

** mejor bye,bye**

**Que nada les tuerve que nada les pase la pasiencia todo lo alcanza solo dios manda**

**Mariliina: Esa es mia frase**

**Tu no te fuiste**

**Mariiina: bueno bye bye**


End file.
